


dragged away

by iwillstayalive



Series: October Drabbles 2k19 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Kidnapping, Magic, Open Ending, Portals, Set after the finale, edom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: “What do I want from you, you ask?” He gave him a maniac laugh, staring him down on the floor. “You’re about to find out, son dearest.”





	dragged away

**Author's Note:**

> and for the final day of my week of drabbles, have some angst! is the prompt of the whumptober list: dragged away. i guess you can imagine what's gonna happen :)

“You will come with me you like it or not!”

Magnus tried to resist the pull of Asmodeus magic, shocked to his core at the sight of his father coming out of a portal. He doesn’t know how he made it out of limbo and more importantly into Alicante, but he doesn’t have the time to think about the technicalities as he is literally being dragged back to hell.

_ Back to Edom.  _

“What do you want from me!?” Magnus screamed, fighting his father’s hold and praying that Alec came home earlier. It what just his luck that they were deactivating the demon towers all around the city to let  downworlders from all around the world. Some benefits brought some disadvantages.

Like his predicament at the moment. Asmodeus tightened his grip and started dragging him to a portal back to Edom, with a madman expression on his face. “What do I want from you?” he asked, getting ready to give one last pull. Magnus held his breath, knowing the inevitable was coming. He just hoped his family could save him again this time around. 

He wasn’t so sure. 

Asmodeus gave one last pull and closed the portal, the world blurring around them for a second and then settling on the red hot ashes of Edom. 

“What do I want from you, you ask?” He gave him a maniac laugh, staring him down on the floor. “You’re about to find out, son dearest.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much to anyone who read! means so much to me and it feels good to be back posting some works, even if they're short :')


End file.
